Kuki Urie x New Squad Member (A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic)
by TheShipisSinking
Summary: Rated M for Lemons. The story takes place after Urie is promoted to rank 1 investigator. A new Quinx member is added to the squad and Urie is assigned as her reluctant mentor. How will they get along? What secret is this new member hiding? (This is my first fanfic so please review) There will be future chapters with romance & possible future pairings. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

*trying my best to insert my character into the timeline without making things confusing. This is not a character based on myself, just a character I created to go with Urie. This is all strictly for Urie romance purposes3

I do not own the rights to Tokyo Ghoul, That belongs to Sui Ishida! The mastermind of mind-twisting manga and fan trolling. cx

* when you see (these) when Urie talks, that's his usual inner monologue before he speaks.*

* * *

Urie Kuki x New squad member!

From the moment she arrived, Kaori Sato and Kuki Urie did not get along. She was the newest member of the Qs squad. Sometime after Urie was promoted to rank 1 investigator the CCG decided to go ahead and create a new Quinx. Urie had been training hard to become stronger and had been proving himself as an investigator, so Sasaki decided to appoint Urie as Sato's mentor in the squad. Urie found this irritating, as he did not want to be responsible for a inexperienced Q and considered it a detriment to his training. Half of his personal training time went to training the new member in combat. Sato, too, found him irritating. She resented him for caring about only himself and not the other members of his squad.

"(Stupid.) If you can't keep up why did you even join?" Urie said to Sato as he defeated her in combat, yet again.

Sato grunted as she got up. "Why join a team if you don't care for them?" she said coldly, her expression matching.

"I didn't have a choice. This squad won't matter once I become a first-class investigator." he said coldly.

'You make me sick. I'm out of here." She took her boxing gloves off and thew them at Uries chest.

"Sasan, can't you just be my mentor? I can't work with Urie everyday. It's so frustrating, I can't even focus on getting better." Sato was sitting at the Chateu with Sasaki drinking a cup of coffee. Urie had been getting under her skin the past few days and she wanted someone else to be her mentor. Sasaki just smiled warmly at Kaori, in his usual Sasaki way. "Just give it time, Sato. I think this will be good for both of you." Sato rolled her eyes. Yeah, sure. I hope a ghoul bites his head off. "I know how Urie can be, Sato. But he needs to learn how to work with others. And you need to get better."  
"Okay, Sasan. I hope you're right. He's pretty unbearable!" They both laughed and sipped their coffee.

Sato got along with everyone on the squad, besides Urie. She mostly got along with Shirazu, the two of them constanly joked around and even engaged in a little horseplay. This made Urie dislike Sato even more since Shirazu was the current squad leader. He had just come from one of his weight lifting sessions when he seen the squad sitting at the table, eating. Sato and Shirazu had been laughing loudly and throwing some chunks of food at each other. (what idiots, they don't even care about progressing at all.) "Why don't you two grow up?" He said, passing by. Suddenly a chunk of meat hit him in the back of the head. The entire table fell silent. Urie just stood there for a few seconds before turning around.  
"Who the hell did that!?" He demanded. Everyone at the table looked completely shocked, except Sato, who had just been smiling slyly. "Lighten up, Urie. I just thought you could use some protein after a workout, y'know!?" she laughed. Urie gave her his darkest look.  
"You idiot. I'll see you in training." he said, grimly. Sato immediately stopped laughing and her face fell. This made the rest of the squad pipe up again,  
laughing harder than ever. "You sure did it now, Sato! Urie-Kun's not gonna take it easy on ya." Said Saiko. "hahahaha! He was so mad, he's gonna kick yer' ass!" Laughed Shirazu. Sasaki just sat there, smiling.

\- in training-

Sato walked into the training room. "Are you really that mad, Urie? It was funny. Like I said you need to lighten - " POW! Urie came flying down from above and smacked Sato into the ground. "If this was real you'd have a kagune sticking out the front of your face right now." Sato was laying on the ground, motionless. (Damn, I didn't mean to knock her out. So weak.) he bent over her and reached out his hand to give her a shake. Suddenly he was flipped over onto his stomach with said hand behind his back, and his face being smashed into the ground. "If this was real I'd break your fucking arm right now." Said Sato.  
She got up off him and walked away. "I'm cancelling today, 'kay? You're obviously not in a good mood." She headed towards the door.  
Urie grabbed her leg and pulled her down. "No you're not. I've been taking it easy on you, but since you're so tough I think it's time for some real training. Take out yout kagune." Sato smiled. Well, if that's what he wants. Time to reveal the REAL reason for the newest member of the Q squad.

"Fine. But first, we should talk a little. I'm sure you and everyone else wondered why there's another Q, right?" She got up. "Well, the ccg obviously loves their experiments. Considering all of us are one. I guess you could say I'm something new..." And with that she unleashed her power.  
Out of her shoulders came beautiful, crimson red wings. Urie smirked. (a ukaku, eh? I could take that out.) Suddenly, something slipped out beside her legs. a black and red bikaku slipped down between her legs and slithered around like a tail. Urie was in complete shock. (a ukaku? AND a bikaku!?  
HOW!? How is that possible?) She advanced towards him.

"They wanted to see how far they could take the Q's, I guess. They gave me two kagunes." and with that, she attacked. She came at him with such high speed from her ukaku and sheer force from the bikaku, urie thought he was going down. He snapped out of his shock and fought back.  
This was amazing. Two kagunes. She came at him fast, and hard. When he thought he defended himself from one attack, the other kagune would strike. Certainly, he knew he would lose. Then something happened.

one more strike, thought Sato. If I can beat him one time... then she collapsed. Her kagunes dissapeared and she fell lifelessly to the floor.

(what just happened?)

She woke up in a dark room. She looked around, adjusting her eyes to the darkness. She felt around her. She recognized the feel of her bed and blankets. So I'm in my room.

"You're awake." The sound of his voice made her jump.

"...Urie?" she asked.

"(who else?) Yes." He replied.

"Oh... What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed. You were putting up a good fight, honestly. A few more minutes and you would have beat me. I've never... Seen anything like that before."

"And you weren't supposed to. At least, not yet. I'm not even cleared for the field."

"I have a theory for that."

"Oh?" she asked. What could he possibly know?

"You used to many RC cells." Shit. Right on the nose.

"Smart." She said. "We still don't know how wielding two kagunes affects me. I'm supposed to train with them, in short bursts, and have it monitored.  
I wasn't even cleared for that. You just... Pissed me off."

Urie laughed. Did he just laugh? She wondered.

"I know how that feels." He said. "I thought training with you was a waste of my time... But now, it might just be interesting. Get some rest, Sato. I won't tell anyone about today." Her bedroom door opened, letting a ray of light into her dark room.

"Urie, wait." The creaking door stopped. "Thank you." He stood silent for a moment, then closed the door.

Sasaki had just gotten out of the shower and was walking back to his bedroom when he seen Urie leaving Satos. He simply smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have not one, but two lemons! So, reader beware xD


	2. Chapter 2

Be prepared for lemons! I have ideas for the Urie/Sato romance so there will be more chapters eventually, and most likely more lemons.

Once again I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, that belongs to Sui Ishida, bless his dark heart.

* * *

X CHAPTER 2 X

Training had gone better since that day. Urie never mentioned kagunes again, but he was more patient when training her. Actually, he completely changed. He was also very strict. He monitered her eating habits and made her train with him almost all day. He wanted her to become stronger so that one day she may be able to use her two kagunes in the field and take out ghouls. He also thought it would help him become a first-class investigator if he were able to turn her into a strong soldier for the ccg. It had been a few weeks of training and she had shown exceptional improvement in combat. She had even been able to beat Urie a few times.

"So I have a suprise for you." Said Sato. "Well, a present really."

"Don't want it." Said Urie.

She looked at him, annoyed. "You don't really have a choice. You're gonna accept it whether you like it or not. And you will."

He looked at her from the side of his eye, then sighed. "Okay, Sato. What is it?"

"Um, pass me your phone." She said weakly.

"What? No. I thought you had a gift." he said.

"But that's part of the gift, I have to do something."

"No way. Keep your gift. I'll keep my phone."

Sato looked at him unhappily. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone

"It's Sasaki..." Sato smiled slyly and pounced. Oh, Sasan. I know you're in the other room. They wrestled around for a while but she finally got the phone from him.  
He looked at her angrily as if he were about to attack her for the phone, then gave up. "Whatever.." He grumbled. She smiled at him, did something on his phone then passed it back.

"There. All done!" She said.

"What did you do, anyways?" He asked.

"Well you always have headphones on, so I assumed you like music. I purchased an album for you from my favourite band. No need to say thank you, I get it, you must be super grateful right now." She smiled.

He just stared at her. She's so weird. He looked at his text from Sasaki. "We're all wanted at HQ." whoops. So she misread that situation.

They were to take part in the Tsukiyama family extermination. Sato was to take part in the extermination as well, which somewhat worried Urie. He felt she wasn't ready, but the ccg decided they needed her.

"Sato. Don't expect me to protect you if something goes wrong today. If you can't handle your kagunes, you're gonna have to find a way, or hide. I won't help you. We have jobs to do." Urie said sternly to Sato. He wanted to take down SS rated ghouls today and earn achievements.

"I know." Sato said, solemnly. "I'm going to do my best. I'm going to kill ghouls today."

It was the Noro fight. He had taken everyone out, and she too, had been knocked unconscious by Noro. She woke up to Shirazu in Uries arms, Urie screaming at him to stay alive.  
Tears welled up in her eyes. Not Shirazu.

.

"Come on, Urie. Let's go home now." Sato said. She had found him standing by himself after the burial of the fallen ccg members. Shirazus body was taken by aogiri tree, his body wasn't buried that day. "There's nothing to be done anymore."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay." They were walking back to the vehicle when they seen someone in the distance. Uries eyes widened. He recognized a ghoul from the battle. Without a second thought, he began chasing him. He didn't care if it was a trap. He was gonna kill that fucking ghoul.

"Urie, don't! Call for backup!" She yelled. Too late, he was off running. She started chasing him.

Where were they? She had ran through a few alleys, thinking she seen them, but could never find them. No signs of battle, no sounds. Then she heard a blow a couple alleys over.  
When she arrived, she found 3 ghouls standing around Urie, who was laying in a pool of blood with a kagune through his stomach. Her body froze. Not him too.

"Look, another one of the ccg's little Quinx. Our lucky day." The first ghoul ripped his kagune from Urie's stomach and turned to face her.

"Sato, run..." Urie whispered, weakly.

"I'm not going to leave you Urie. I won't lose you too." She said, her voice breaking. She took out her kagunes.

"Don't." He said

"What the fuck is this? Two kagunes? The ccg is really fucked up." Said one of the ghouls.

"Still, there's three of us. Three kagunes to two, she's still dead." Said another.

She recognized the ghouls masks from ccg files. They were all rated SS. She clenched her fists. Not today. Not again. Not another comrade. I'm not dying. He's not dying.  
Not today. Not today. Not today. She ripped one of the ghouls' head in half faster than they could land a first blow. One down. She felt a sharp pain in her leg, one had shot their kagune right through it. Two more. Don't die. Don't pass out. You have to make it through. She shot her bikaku through the ghouls stomach and flurry attacked him. His kagune weakly released from her leg. SS rated? Can't be. Suddenly she felt a kagune rip through her stomach. Fuck. She was slammed againt a wall. "You took us by surprise, you got lucky. But I'm not that easy to beat little Q. I wonder how much energy it takes to use those kagunes?" He said, dragging her up the wall with his kagune. "At this rate, you'll kill yourself." He dropped her to the ground. "Say goodnight, Quinx." She looked up at him. This was really it then. She failed. Blood sprayed over her face and it took a few second for her to realize it wasn't hers. Urie had thrown his Quinque through the ghouls throat. "Sato, hurry!" He was getting back up again.  
He had already regenerated. She landed the killing blow with her bikaku and then crawled over to Urie. "Urie... You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just give it a couple minutes..."

"You fucking idiot. I thought I was gonna lose you." she laid there, in a mixture of their blood, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Because of me you could have died too." He started standing up. "We're okay now, though. You're gonna be okay. I promise. I'm taking you home. I should have listened to you when you wanted to leave."

She smiled. "We got em though, right?" then she closed her eyes.

She woke up in the dark again. She knew where she was. She knew he was there, too.

"Urie?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I feel okay." She sat up. "How long?"

"Couple hours, probably from exhaustion. It's all my fault you had to use your kagunes..."

"Don't. We're okay now, that's all that matters."

She felt her clothes, they were ripped and crusted from the blood. Her hair and skin was a mess. "I need to wash up."

"Okay." Urie said. He got up to leave. The door opened again, letting in light.

"Urie, wait." He stopped. "Can you... Wait here for me? I don't want to be alone." The door closed.

"Okay."

She got up and went to shower. Once in the warmth of the hot shower, she just stood there , assessing her body and washing herself. She was fine, physically. But inside she was trembling. She almost lost him. She just lost Shirazu, and that still hurt. She tried to think of what she would do if Urie had died today. She cringed and held herself tightly.  
Her chest ached and tears started flowing down her face. Did she love him? She couldn't explain it, but the pain of losing Urie would hurt a million times worse than losing Shirazu,  
as much as it hurt to admit. She cried some more. This wouldn't even be the end of it. Strong as he was, she could still lose him. Any day. She could also die any day. That's what they knew when they signed up for the ccg, and as quinx. She turned off the shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. Finally, a good look at herself.  
Her long brown locks were wet, hanging off her shoulders. Her big brown eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her muscles were lean and firm, beads of water dripping down them. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked towards her room, knowing fully well what her body ached for at that moment. Him.

\- x -

she opened the door to her room, and there Urie was. Sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up. She closed the door behind her and dropped her towel.  
She was completely naked, her heart beating out of her chest. Finally Urie looked up. The room wasn't pitch black, it was dim enough to see each other. When he seen her body he quickly looked away, apologizing and getting up to quickly exit the room. She grabbed his hand. "Urie." he stopped, frozen. "Urie." She repeated. He didn't reply, he just stood there. So she pulled him towards her. "Urie look at me." He slowly turned his averted gaze towards her and looked her in the eyes. She grabbed his hands, which still had gloves on them. She slowly removed the gloves and put his hands on her bare breasts. Her heart was going crazy. She looked up at him and couldn't tell what he was thinking. So she started to take his shirt off. Off it came, without a word, revealing his large, strong mucles and chiseled body. She traced her fingers down them, and came closer. She kissed his chest, her head swimming. "Sato, what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" he asked. She looked at him directly in the eyes.  
"Urie, I thought about it. I may not have known how I felt earlier but I do now. After losing Shirazu, and almost losing you today. I-I.. I don't want to actually lose you, or die myself,  
and have any regrets. To have things end without letting you know how I feel." He pulled her closer. "And how do you feel?" He asked "I love you, Urie. I want you. I need you, Urie." with those words, something ignited inside of him. He grabbed her roughly, lifting her up to his waist and holding her there. He walked her over to the bed and slammed her down, landing a passionate kiss on her lips. She threw her arms around his neck, arching her back to press their bodies as closely together as possible, kissing him deeper. Their bodies writhed together, never close enough. He broke free from the kiss, panting, he ripped off his belt and took his pants off. Clothes were in the way of them being as close as possible. He dove in again, this time kissing her neck, her shoulder, her collarbones. Trailing kisses down to her breasts, where he stopped to take one in his mouth. Sato moaned in pleasure as Urie sucked on her breasts, flicking her nipple around with his tongue. He played with the other as he sucked on her breast, taking enjoyment in the way she wiggled and moaned under him. her breast made a slight popping sound as he let it go, and he gave the other the same treatment. He then trailed his kisses down her stomach, to her exposed core. He took a deep breath. Somehow, deep inside he knew he always wanted this. He wanted to feel her, to taste her, to make her his. He started rubbing her clit, which was already extremely wet, receiving a small moan from Sato. He liked it. He rubbed his two fingers up and down, spreading her juices around and making her even wetter at the same time. He couldn't control it anymore, he had to taste it. He put his face in between her legs and started to make long, deep strokes with his tongue. This made her cry out and arch her back, she never knew he could be capable of such pleasure. He continued licking and tasting her core, plunging his fingers in as he lapped up all her juices until finally he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. She cried out and bucked her hips. Had he just done that to her? Did he make her feel that good? He went up and planted a deep, hard kiss on her. Their tongues danced and she could taste herself on Urie's mouth. "Urie, take me, please. I need you." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before sliding his hard, erect manhood inside of her. She moaned out as he did, feeling their bodies connect. she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close "I love you Urie." She said. He looked her deep into her eyes. "I love you too, Sato." tears started forming around her eyes. "what's wrong?" he asked, worried. "Am I hurting you?" "No," she replied "It just makes me happy to hear you say that.' "you're so weird" he said. Then he kissed her as he slowly started moving in and out of her. Pushing in deep and pulling it out slow, they embraced each other and made slow sweet love. They started moving faster, pushing eachother as close and hard as they could get, until they could not hold it in anymore and climaxed together, her slow release coaxing his member to throb and spill his semen inside of her. They collapsed beside each other.

"So how long have felt this way?" He asked, after they caught their breath and settled in beside each other.

"I don't know, I think a while. I just admitted it to myself tonight.. Like, in the shower."

"And then you just decided to come in here and do.. That?"

Her cheeks started turning red. "You know what we do for a living! What we live for! There's no time for regrets, not time to hide your feelings. You should know that." she felt him wince beside her. "I'm sorry." She didn't mean to bring up Shirazu.

"It's okay." he said. "You're right."

"So?"

'So what?" he asked.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Hm, I don't know. You took me completely by surprise tonight. I felt different about you, I always knew that. And when we were in that battle, I just knew I didn't want you to die.  
When I carried you back here I felt so guilty. I felt so horrible about myself, that I almost let you die. Like I failed you too."

"So when did you actually know?" She asked.

"Um, when you started touching me I guess?" he sounded embarassed. His cheeks were definitely beet red. "I didn't want you to stop. You shocked me though, that's for sure.  
So I'll give you that one." he chuckled. "But holding you felt right. Touching you felt right. I just know that I want to be able to do that with you, forever. And never let you go." He held her tightly. "I have someone now..." he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep. Another tear fell down her eyes as she fell asleep beside him.

\- x lemon #2 x -

Sato woke up hungry. Not hungry for food, but hungry for Urie. Last night between them was tender and soft, something new and amazing to her. But the two of them had always had undeniable passion and aggression, even if it mostly came out when they fought. She felt aggressive towards him, how she often did, but this aggression was channeled into her lust. He was lying there, in her bed, still asleep and completely naked. the sun was shining down on his chiseled torso, highlighting every ab on his body, all the muscles that he had. It made her so hungry. She climbed on top of him and ran her hands down his chest. Wake up, stupid. She thought. Urie slowly opened his eyes. He felt her weight on top of him. He looked up and seen her smiling at him, bare breasts exposed. His member twitched. What the hell is this girl thinking?  
"Sato, we should get to HQ. We have to explain those ghouls to them.." "That can wait, Urie. I want you right now." Fuck, this girl. He wanted her too but he knew that he had to take care of the situation. "That can wait, Sato. We have to take care of this." He started to push her off when she slammed her arms down beside his head and looked him straight in the eyes. "I think THAT can wait." "Quit joking around, let's go." he said. she rolled off of him. "You're so dumb. Right back to being boring, cold Urie again aren't you?" she said. "We have responsibilities." He said. "wE hAvE rEspOnSiBiLitiEs" she mocked. "You're immature." he said coldly. She knew this was how Urie always is, but she had to admit it hurt a little.  
"Fine then, do what you want. I guess I'll just have to take care of myself..." She trailed off. That set him off for sure. He turned around and slammed her on the bed. "Fine." He said. "You'll get what you want. But don't you dare tell me to stop." she smiled at him. "Do your worst." She said.

He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, sliding his member into her already wet womanhood. He didn't want to take it slow this time. He started slamming into her, hard and fast. But the look on her face didn't indicate that it was hurting her, in fact the opposite. He held her legs and went in as deep as he could, making her cry out. After a few minutes like this he flipped her around, doggy style. He pushed her head down on the bed and continued to slam into her roughly, holding onto her hair as he let himself go crazy. he could hear her moans underneath him, she definitely liked this. Right before he was about to come she broke free, breaking off of him. "what are you doi-" she jumped on top of him. Sato positioned herself ontop of Uries erection and started riding him hard. They were in a sitting up position, his back againt the wall, Sato sitting on top of him, holding onto the back of his head as she rode him as hard as she could. She was bucking back and forth on his cock as if she couldn't ride hard or fast enough, her wetness squirting out all over his legs. "Fuck" he moaned under his breath, as she moaned hard and loud while she rode him. The bed was squeaking loudly. "everyone in the house will hear us." Said Urie. Sato didn't even hear him, she was too busy entertaining herself on top of him. (that's enough of this, she's having entirely too much fun) he grabbed her hips and stood off the bed, with her still on top of him. She didn't even bother to stop moving her hips, riding his cock as he stood in the middle of her room. He started thrusting back when he almost lost his balance. He slammed her back into the wall and start thrusting into her madly against the wall.

~ downstairs ~

everyone had been eating breakfast when they heard the bed start squeaking. They looked at eachother questioningly, as if to say "do you hear that?" The speed of the squaking picked up when Saiko finally spoke up. "They're having sex up there." Sasaki spit out his coffee and Mutsuki started choking on her food. "Wh-what!?" they said in unision. Saiko, from her videogames and anime, knew exactly what was going on up there. "Urie and Sato aren't with us for breakfast. I didn't see them since after the burial either. From the sounds of that squeaking I'd say they're going at it like rabbits up there." She said with a mischevious little smirk. Sasaki laughed nervously "Well guys, I think we should all go to HQ now, right? Come on everyone, let's go." He said, shooing everyone out. As they were leaving they heard slamming into the wall. "Oh my god." Said Saiko under her breath as they exited the Chateau.

~ Urie and Sato ~

They both lie on the floor, bodies covered in sweat and panting as if they had just ran a marathon.

"Are you happy now, Sato? You got what you wanted." Said Urie as he fought for breath. Sato just smiled.

"I could go for more..."

"No!" shouted Urie. "We need to go to HQ. No doubt someone found those three SS ghouls bodies', and are wondering who killed them. We have to file a report."

"Ugh, fine." she complained. "Just let me shower. You can join?" she smirked.

His cheeks turned red. "Well, it would be faster."

And faster it was not. Once they felt their wet, naked bodies in the shower they couldn't help but go another time.

* * *

Still in the process of writing new chapters and seeing where this romance goes. It will definitely be a few more chapters long. Please review :) Thanks!


End file.
